Too Easy
by bellaford
Summary: 13 year old Rachel is headed for high school, to say the least she is not excited. Rachel's main goal at school is to stay invisible but thats kind of hard considering her mother is the most frightening teacher there and her older sister who hates her guts is popular cheerleader Quinn. Follow Rachel on her road trip to hell dealing with cheerleaders, sisters and staying invisible.
1. Prologue

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced. Both ladies smiled and leaned in, this was the start to something new…

-14 years later-

Rachel Fabray-Corcoran was very anxious. It was her first day of high school and if that wasn't enough she was only 13 years old. Two years behind all the rest of the freshmen.

She hadn't slept a wink that previous night. At 6:30 AM Rachel had gotten up to go take a shower and get ready for school to her dismay, but at the same time she didn't want it to be summer anymore, not only had she lost her best friend Kurt to cancer but her two older sisters had had turned on her, and Quinn the youngest of the two oldest was her key to high school, now that turned she had turned her back on Rachel that key was lost.

This year Rachel decided she wanted to be invisible. That meant not making any close friends, not getting into trouble with teachers or students especially not the popular ones and unfortunately not wearing her high fashion clothes. (If you call animal sweaters and matching knee socks high fashion. Rachel sure did.) Rachel decided on some black legging, a white tee shirt and a _Wicked_ sweatshirt to top it all of, she finished her look with a high sleek ponytail and she was off.

Rachel grabbed her backpack filled with her newly arrived AP class books and walked sluggishly down the stairs.

Shelby Corcoran was startled awake by the sound of her alarm clock. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. She looked over at her beautiful wife Judy Fabray well Corcoran now it has been for 14 years. She had remembered her and Judy's wedding and the first time they met.

_Judy Fabray had just moved to New York, she had heard about Shelby and signed her oldest daughter Frannie up for private voice lessons. Shelby had just gotten off of Broadway and wanted a job that wouldn't take up a lot of her time but also had to do with singing. The lessons were held in Shelby's penthouse like apartment. _

_Judy had just gotten out of an abusive relationship with her sadist husband Russell and was now living on her own with a stubborn eight year old and a fussy six month infant. She was on the breaking point. _

_One day Judy decided to stay and listen to her daughter sing and was awed into tears when the blue eyed girl had sang Independence Day by Martina McBride perfectly. To say that Judy Fabray had broken down was an understatement. Frannie felt for her mother and hugged her and told her to go to the local coffee shop to get herself a coffee and a pastry. Judy had just nodded and apologized to her mini me and the young teacher; of course the famous brunette declined the apology and told her it would be all right._

_Shelby was going to get right back to the music lesson she didn't want to ask the young girl what that was all about. She would of felt like she was prying. Shelby was surprised the adorable eight year burst into tears about how her daddy had beat her mommy and would constantly beat the young girl too. Frannie Fabray's face was heartbreaking that was for sure. _

_Two years later Shelby was proposing to Judy Fabray in that same local coffee shop that Judy had gone to go calm herself down and now the most magical moment in her life was happening in the very place. _

_Two and a half years later Shelby Corcoran announced she was pregnant. Judy and her had hired a sperm donor, Hiram Berry. _

_Three years later the Faberry-Corcoran family were as happy as could be. Their family was complete with eleven-year-old Francine Colette Fabray-Corcoran, three soon to four Lucy Quinn Fabray-Corcoran and their newest addition Rachel Barbra Fabray-Corcoran. _

_Eight years later the Fabray-Corcoran clan was added with Elizabeth (Beth) Jane Fabray-Corcoran the adopted member of the family. _

Shelby had remembered all of these events as if they were yesterday as Shelby daydreamed about her completed life it dawned her why she had set her alarm it was her first day a work… at McKinley High School.


	2. HBIC

Shelby's black SUV pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High. Today was her first day teaching English and co-coaching the glee club with the Spanish teacher Mr. Shuester.

Overall Shelby was excited. She had no doubt that she would be a shoo-in for the most respected and frightening teacher in all of McKinley. She had some competition: Sue Sylvester, but the thing about Sue is she's not by any means respected just frightening.

Shelby put her car in park and twisted her head so she was looking at her second youngest.

"Rach, you ready for school?" Shelby asked carefully. Rachel hadn't really talked about her feelings about school or any feelings for that matter. The girl had a tough summer.

The small brunette looked over at her look-a-like mother and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I am excited," Rachel, said hoping that it was convincing enough. She really didn't need her mother's concern.

Shelby smiled. Her little girl was being so brave on the first day. "Alright then, lets go!" Shelby said closing the car door, Her heels clicking against the conceit while walking.

Rachel sighed; this was going to be a long day. Rachel opened the door, slumped her backpack over her shoulder and started walking toward the death trap of a building.

Quinn Fabray-Corcoran was had the complete opposite of her sister, she absolutely loves school. That's where her power was. That's where she controlled everything and that is where she was going to make her thirteen-year-old sister's school experience hell.

Quinn had gotten up at 5:30 that morning. She had lots to do. She had to make sure her mother ironed her Cheerio's uniform to perfection; she was to wash, blow dry and straighten her hair. Most of all she had to be at school thirty minutes early to call an important Cheerio's meeting.

'_Being HBIC was tougher then it looked_…' Quinn thought to herself.

Once Quinn had finished texting all the Cheerio's to meet in the girl's locker room at 8:00 o'clock sharp she was on her way out the door, but not before leaving a note on the fridge. Even the bitchy cheerleader has rules applied to her.

When Quinn had arrived in the school lot at school at exactly 7:45 she put the car in park, checked her makeup and strutted all the way to the door and all through the hallway, even the early teachers had parted when they saw she was coming. This was going to be one hell of a year.

When the blonde entered the locker room she was pleased to see everyone already there and it was only 7:50, the magic of being in charge.

The hazel-eyed girl clapped her hands sharply; it was time to get down to business.

"Alright listen up everybody, this year is going to be…" Someone running and catching their breath cut off Quinn, her eyes darted to see a petite blonde about half her size carrying two binders, a clipboard and a McKinley pen.

Quinn realized even though the girl is half her size she's at least two inches taller then Rachel. Quinn silently laughed about that, but her face quickly hardened and looked the disrupting girl with an icy glare.

"Umm… Excuse me who are you?" Asked Quinn in her mild snarky tone. Everybody in that room knew if that girl didn't have a good excuse Quinn's snarky voice would sound like an angel singing.

"I… Ah… Coach Sylvester hired me to be a background dancer in the Cheerio's and I'm also supposed to cater to every need of Q?" She paused. "Who's Q?"

All the cheerleaders' gasps, some felt bad for the girl she basically just served her head on her own platter, some of the more menacing ones gave her a snooty look, but no matter who was giving what look all the girls carried some sort of sympathy.

To everybody's surprise the Head bitch stayed completely calm and just held out her hand.

"Quinn Fabray or Q but don't call me that!" She made sure to say at the end, she didn't even let Rachel call her that. Quinn would never admit this to anyone especially Rachel but she always liked the innocence of Rachel's voice when calling her Quinnie.

Quinn had also made sure to cut off the Corcoran part of her name. She didn't need anyone to associate her with her loser of a sister or her crazy strict mother.

"Kitty Wilde." The girl shook the other blonde's hand. Kitty had to admit she was afraid, not only of Quinn but the rest of Cheerio's. The experience of being Quinn Fabray's servant would definitely be interesting.

"Well anyway," the head blonde said getting back to business. "This year is going to be interesting. As you all know I'm a junior this year two more years until I graduate but I am always prepared and I will be scouting for the next HBIC and reporting it to Coach Sylvester." Quinn said in a matter of fact.

Kitty leaned over and whispered to one of the more kind cheerleaders and asked,

"What's HBIC and do you think I'll have a chance? I mean I will be her age in two years…" The cheerleader turned and smiled.

"Maybe, but you'll really have to prove yourself." The girl paused, figuring out how to explain the situation.

"I mean Quinn was the first freshman head cheerleader and some of these girls have been sucking up to her for years. It's a long shot but I bet you could do it." Kitty smiled it was nice to know that she had someone who believed in her.

"Oh and head bitch in charge." The 5'7 red head explained. Kitty looked over at her confused.

"What?" Was this some kind of weird introduction or something? She really needed to learn cheerleader slang.

"You asked what HBIC meant, it means head bitch in charge," the girl smiled. New girls are so helpless it was kind of funny.

"Oh… dah" the petite blonde laughed uneasily. The fire red haired girl smirked. She wished a lot of luck towards that girl she needed it. Both girls brought back their attention back Quinn.

"Anyway moving on… Slushie assignments. I have put all losers names into a hat and each cheerio picks one. Everybody ready?" An evil smirk forms upon the sneaky girls lips, she was so ready for another year of power.

All the girls cheered they loved slushing the bottom of the food chain. It's the time where they get to feel better about themselves it was one special moment in their eyes.

Eyes. All staring at her as she walked down the halls, but Rachel B. Fabray-Corcoran remained calm as a cucumber, well from the outside; on the inside she was wreck.

These eyes staring at her meant she wasn't invisible, but at least she knew it wasn't because people knew she was Quinn's sister.

Quinn would kill her if they did, because a week before school started Quinn had a long talk with Rachel. Rachel hated that talk. The worst part was Frannie was home for the weekend

_Rachel was in her room silently doodling on her sketchpad. Drawing was a secret talent Rachel had picked up on when she was nine. She sometimes did it for fun and sometimes to calm her nerves. _

_Rachel's favorite thing to sketch is a horse. She had always loved them._

_She loved how their long manes blew in the wind when it galloped, how they were known to have a special connection with their human, and how you felt safe with them but at the same time not knowing that they could throw you off at any second. _

_Lost in her thought about her majestic horses Rachel didn't hear her two older sisters come in. _

"_Hey Rach," Quinn said startling the younger girl. Rachel quickly closed the notebook and put it under her pillow along with her sketching tools she had gotten at a local convenience store. _

"_Hi…" Rachel said quietly. She wasn't sure what Quinn and Frannie were doing in her room but she sure knew it wasn't to braid her hair. _

"_What were you doing?" Frannie asked reaching past her and dug her hand under the pillow. Rachel hesitated but decided not to stop her it was no use. _

"_Wow. Look Quinnie our little sister is an artist." Frannie said though Rachel could tell she was teasing. _

"_Oh yes Fran, look she loves horses," Quinn and Frannie looked at each other and stifled a laugh Rachel just sighed._

_Quinn handed the sketchpad back to Rachel and began talking, "Rach as you know you're starting high school next week and we are all so proud of you!" Quinn said as fake as can be. _

"_As you know I'm the head cheerleader and because of that I have a reputation to maintain. That means you will go by Rachel Corcoran because we all know that you have no intentions of joining the Cheerio's and even if you did I wouldn't allow it." Quinn stopped to smoothen out her hair. _

"_I have always gone by Quinn Fabray and now that momma has decided to start up teaching at McKinley I talked her into just going by Corcoran and now I'm going to __**make**__ you." Quinn finished with one of her infamous evil smiles. _

"_No need. I'll do it. Just so I know what's my punishment if I fail to keep my mouth shut." Rachel knew if she didn't do what Quinn wanted when she wanted she would be punished. _

_Same thing happened to Quinn growing up, if she didn't do what Frannie wanted Frannie punished her, but Quinn's punishments were much worst. _

_Once when Rachel was four and Quinn was seven Rachel was given the pink plate and Quinn the yellow, well long story short Quinn had asked and Quinn didn't get so later that evening when Rachel had gotten up from her nap, gum was all in her hair. _

_When the mothers questioned the girl she just said Rachel must've taken a piece from her dresser. So on top of all her hair being chopped off she had a very sore bottom for taking something that wasn't hers, well according to the blonde._

"_Oh! Good girl you asked, if you fail expect at least three slushie facials everyday" Rachel had heard about those slushies and they scared her, she wondered if the artificial flavoring hurt. _

"_Oh and lets not forget Rach you are a little under developed even at thirteen so unless you want you new training bra hanging from the flag pole I suggest you do as your told. Understood?" The blonde said with a glint in her eye. She loved being in control and for some reason especially Rachel. _

"_Yes I understand." Rachel nodded; she wanted this talk to be over already. _

"_Good. Oh and mommy said to come down for dinner in fifteen minutes and she said that to me… fifteen minutes ago. We better get down there." Quinn walked up to room door and swung it open and through a sickly sweet smile over her shoulder, "By the way I love what you've done with your room._


	3. Worthless Freshman

Judy Fabray-Corcoran had just dropped off her little tike at Preschool, for this she was grateful. Lets just say it had been a long morning.

She had woken up at 6:45 this was also the time that her lovely wife was showering. If Judy hadn't been so tired she would of jumped in with her but she just couldn't bring herself to get out of bed.

Twenty minutes later Judy was rudely awaken by Beth's screams echoing though the walls, (sometimes Beth's room wasn't right next to hers)

Judy had gone into to mother mode and walked towards the room and swung it open to find a hysteric and Beth who was oddly partially naked with a wet sheet in one hand and tugging had her soaked panties with another hand.

"Oh baby what happened?" Judy asked the small, hyperventilating girl. Beth just looked up at her mother and opened her mouth,

"You mean you not disappointed in me." The little blonde's eyes pooled with tears again and they were about to spill over when Judy wiped them away with her thumb.

"Baby of course not, it was just an accident. I got them at this age too." Judy rubbed the blue-eyed girls arm comfortably.

"But I'm not a baby mommy. Momma said I turn five in one month," Beth held out a five when she was recalling her age and had only put up one figure to show her mommy how many months.

Judy smiled. Even something as little as that she was so proud of her little girl and all her others too, too bad she wasn't there to see Quinn at McKinley right about now…

Rachel was relieved, she had made it through the first part of the school day. She was now at lunch… alone, but that didn't bother her. No one was looking at her and she felt invisible.

To Rachel that was exciting. When she was walking to English, her second period of the day a kid, who looked to be senior, had bumped into her.

The tan, blonde boy mumbled about not seeing her, lets just say Rachel was elated.

Now Rachel was there at a table picking at her overdressed salad. She felt eyes on her and she didn't like it.

When Rachel looked up much to her dismay people were looking at her again yet she didn't now why but it was starting to get on her nerves.

That's when she saw it. In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blonde and red coming her way.

Before she knew it there was snarky voice echoed threw the cafeteria. It had send shills all the way threw the brunettes spine and down to her toes.

"Excuse me?" The familiar ice-cold voice said. Rachel looked up and saw only her sister but all the other cheerio's too.

Rachel's breath was caught in her throat but some how managed to get what she had to say out.

"Yes?" This was a nerve wrecking moment for Rachel and as much as she tried not to show her fear, she could tell it wasn't working because of the smirk on her older sister's flawless face.

"I don't who you think you are but this," Quinn said motioning to the long table, "is our seat."

"Oh, I, umm, I'm sorry there were other people sitting here so I just assumed. I apologize." Rachel was scared no doubt about it.

"Oh and I don't really care," Quinn said and of course all the other Cheerios' laughed.

"Umm… Yeah, oh hey here's an idea maybe we can sit together?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Rachel had no idea why Quinn has hated her all her life but she was really tired of it.

For some reason and Rachel didn't know why but she still loves her sister deeply, it actually kind of breaks her heart to know that her own sister absolutely despises her.

If Quinn was hurt she would be the first to try and make it better, but something in Rachel could tell that Quinn didn't quite know that.

After Rachel's little comment about the seating everything went downhill from there.

"What?" Quinn asked surprised, she was shocked that Rachel had that much courage, it was Rachel they were talking about.

The other cheerleaders broke out into whispers, how dare the little loser of a freshman ask if she could sit with them, like really it was literally a peasant asking to sit on the Queen's throne, isn't it?

They didn't know who this girl was but they did know that she was about to receive some HBIC verbal abuse it was not going to be pretty and considering how scared she looked before she was going to be crying at the end.

"Sorry, I didn't see a sign on the table that said losers permitted." Quinn started.

The blonde gets A's in every subject but everyone knew that she got an A+ in verbal attacks.

"Look I don't know who you are but I don't really care in my book all you are is a stupid, worthless freshman." Rachel know knew that, that comment wasn't a good idea.

"All you do is take peoples things, make life hard, and lets not forget you're not wanted." Quinn paused.

"You are so capable of just ripping everyone's life out their hands and just ruining it and turning them upside down." Rachel instantly knew this had nothing to do with the table, or her being a freshman or even her being at McKinley, what Quinn what hinting at was Rachel's birth and Rachel knew it.

"I honestly feel bad for your parents and your siblings. Don't you get it?" Quinn asked, a smirk playing on her face.

"The likes of me can't even be associated with a moron like you, I run this school." The HBIC said standing up straighter, hoping to intimidate her little sister more.

"I pride myself knowing that I have two loving parents and two amazing siblings, I also like knowing that I make them proud and can at least look at myself in the mirror without cringing, but of course you can sit with us." By the end of Quinn little speech Rachel was in tears just like the cheerleaders had predicted.

That two siblings comment just busted the little brunettes spirit and Quinn knew that. Somehow Rachel knew that those two siblings did not include her.

"Look if you don't want a sarcastic answer don't ask a stupid question." Quinn smirked.

She knew that she had completed her first step to cracking Rachel. Those little punishments and digs once in a while hurt Rachel but didn't crack her. Quinn needed to crack Rachel, that's the only way she would completely feel good about herself.

Abruptly everyone started laughing. How could this girl be so stupid to think that she could sit with Quinn Fabray, she was like Regina George but the difference is that Quinn is the master of mind games and has a lot more experience then the other mean blonde.

Rachel couldn't stake it she just ran. Quinn started laughing along with the rest of the study body but what she didn't know is that her mother had been walked in on the last little part of her mean spirited speech. Now things were about to go down hill.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray my office NOW!" Shelby's voice boomed in the cafeteria.

Quinn went wide-eyed she was in deep shit.

**Hello everybody, **

**My name is Bella and I am so excited how people have been reacting to this book. I have gotten some questions in reviews and I would like to know if you would like me to answer them or just leave them rhetorical. Well anyway I really glad you guys are enjoying my fanfic. Remember Favorite, Follow and Review. **

**~Bella**

**P.S. I would like to add that this fanfic is in fact an AU.**


	4. Strict Momma Corcoran

"I can't believe you!" Quinn Fabray-Corcoran shrieked at her mother. Not only had she embarrassed her in front of her minions but she had also used her _full_ name! She couldn't believe her mother she ruined her life.

"Don't you dare yell at me Lucy Quinn, you are in so much trouble and not just me as a mother but as teacher too. You say you can't believe me, I cant believe you!" Her mother, Shelby raised her voice firmly.

"It wasn't that big of a deal besides it's Rachel's own fault she was sitting at _our_ table let alone _my_ seat!" Quinn at this point was shaking with anger.

"Quinn I don't know what's gotten into you, you have always been so caring towards your sister, what going on?" Shelby was shocked by her daughter's behavior.

"See that's where you're wrong _mother_, I am not kind to Rachel actually the complete opposite! My goal in life is to make her life a living hell. She a stupid little cow!" Shelby gasped.

"She is awful momma and you don't see though her. She took you and mommy away from me and lets not forget she's a freaking _**murderer**_!" By the time Quinn had finished her little rant the HBIC exterior had come down, the blonde was almost in tears. She really did hate her little sister with a passion.

It finally dawned on Shelby. The cafeteria, the little talks in Rachel's room, the gum in the hair nine years ago. Shelby was furious. How could she been so clueless?

"Wow. As a mother I will give you your punishment later as a teacher I will punish you now." Quinn knew this was about to get ugly.

"You obviously can't handle being in the cafeteria as a student so you are going to serve lunch from 11:15 to 11:45 and then you are going to get your lunch and come to my office to eat." Quinn mouth dropped open, her mother couldn't be serious! Doesn't she know she has and could do way worst to brunette midget?

"Secondly you will be joining glee club with your sister so maybe you can bond." Shelby knew what Quinn was going to say next.

"What? You said you were punishing me as a teacher not a mother!" She knew it.

"Which I think is totally unfair this is why I didn't want you working here" It was true Quinn had tried talking her mother out of the job but then Shelby had said that she loved teaching and the blonde had decided against it.

"Well that's just a pity sweetheart because guess what? I'm here." Quinn sighed she wasn't going to win this battle.

"As for the glee club, you are right one was made as a mother. I made with mommy, we think it'll be good for you," Shelby stated truthfully, "but as a teacher I think it'll teach you some humility young lady."

"As for you're at home punishments I will discuss it will with your mother."

Quinn nodded there was no point in arguing with her mother she would lose either way and Quinn Fabray-Corcoran did not like losing.

"May I go please? There's five minutes until lunch is over and I would like to finish my protein shake." Quinn asked as sweetly as possible, she didn't want to add attitude to her list of crimes.

"Yes you may but then- and I am going to write you a pass- you are going to go find your sister and talk to her in Ms. Pillsbury's office," Shelby told her.

She would of talked to them, herself but they'd already be getting an earful from both her and her wife about how to be a good sister later.

"But…" Shelby put her hand up to silence the girl. She wasn't in mood for this.

"Ms. Pillsbury will be watching from afar so if you or your sister cause any trouble, she will be there to break you up. After you finish your shake you are to go straight to her office am I understood?" Shelby asked firmly, hoping Quinn would make it easier on both her and herself.

"Yes ma'am." Quick and straight to the point for that Shelby was grateful.

Once Quinn left the room, Shelby went on a hunt for the crying teen and she had a feeling she would know where the small brunette was hiding.

Shelby was walking down the hall towards the auditorium, when she entered she could hear the distinct sound of little sobs coming from behind the curtain and they only belong to one person: her baby.

Shelby decided that to get Rachel up it would take some cuddling. So Shelby took off her black Kurt Geiger Bailey heels and tiptoed towards the velvet red curtain.

"Rachie, honey," Shelby called out the nickname she used when Rachel was upset.

Shelby heard whimpers she deeply frowned at that.

"Sweetie, its only momma, do you wanna talk?" Shelby said stepping up the first two steps of the stage.

"No! Go away," She heard, she couldn't stand to see her baby upset. She walked over to the tiny brunette and picked her up, sat her on her lap and rocked her cooing soothing words into the innocent girl's ear.

"Honey are you alright?" Shelby asked her younger one, but as soon as the words left her mouth Shelby mentally face palmed of course she's not alright she was just humiliated by her own sister.

"Yes," Rachel said so quietly Shelby had to strain her ears. Shelby needed Rachel to stop that. She hated that she gave her false information about what was going on.

"No you're not Rach, and I wish you would talk to me." Shelby said sadly. She just wanted her baby girl to open up.

All of a sudden Rachel stood up and started ranting, "What do you want me to say? That my sister absolutely humiliated me in front of the entire student and staff body or that I am completely devastated my sister absolutely hates me and wouldn't care if I died in the next ten minutes!"

Shelby was about to open her mouth when the brunette cut her off, "Or how about that she thinks I'm a murderer and I kind of believe it too." Rachel said breaking out into another set of tears.

Shelby just took her baby into her arms and rocked her some more. Shelby was now rethinking this whole meeting Ms. Pillsbury's office. Maybe Rachel needed some time before talking to her older sister.

"Come on let's get you home, it's been a long day. I think you could use a warm bath and some movies with your mommy, she should be home by now with Beth." Shelby smiled hoping to make her little girl happy.

"Sadly I still have to finish my day out I still have two more classes and an afterschool club to supervise but I should be home by 4:30 okay?" Shelby said. She really could tell that Rachel needed to take the rest of the off.

"Okay." Rachel said silently. She would usually argue, because she wasn't one to miss school but in this circumstance she was okay with it.

"Okay." Shelby agreed. "You take my keys and get in the car, I just have to stop by Ms. Pillsbury's office for a second alright?"

"Alright" Shelby gave Rachel her keys and headed for the office.

Once she got there Shelby gave a light knock and popped her head inside, she saw her oldest waiting looking bored in the chair in front of the OCD red head organizing her pamphlets.

"Hey Emma, I just wanted say thank you but sorry. You can let Quinn go to her next period. I have to run Rachel home she had a long day." Quinn scoffed at that of course her perfect little sister got the rest of the day off.

"Hey! I would watch what noises come out that mouth young lady you are already in enough trouble." Shelby said firmly, she really didn't want to deal with Quinn's attitude right now.

She saw Quinn nod she was pleased. Shelby said goodbye to Emma and walked to her car to see sometime she never thought she see let alone want to: Rachel sitting on the concrete crying her little eyes out covered in eggs and slushies. Shelby was absolutely horrified.

Inside the building, Quinn was smirking her little face off. Her momma made the mistake of not taking her phone away so while Ms. Pillsbury was in the restroom she was texting all the Cheerio's her plan. She was absolutely genius.

Shelby had put some paper towels in her car and now Rachel and her was riding home, Rachel silently sobbing in the back seat.

When they arrived Shelby opened the front door and yelled to her wife.

"We're home." Shelby was not excited to see the look on her wife's face when she saw Rachel.

"Home already, was sit really that bad?" Judy asked coming from upstairs, she was putting Beth down for a nap.

"Oh my God! Rachel honey what happened?!" Judy Fabray-Corcoran was shocked, she was worried, but most of all she was furious.

**Hey guys! **

**I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to let everyone now this will be a rare thing, me updating three times in a day. It's just because this idea was fresh in my mind and it's a weekend. I won't be a weekday that I post, but I will post every weekend. Any Questions or Comments put in the review section on PM me! Thanks**

**~Bella**


	5. Who is the Murderer?

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry for the wait. I do not have an excuse for not posting besides the fact that I'm new to and it is just a big commitment and that there is just not enough hours in the day. I really do apologize. I hope for your forgiveness.**

**~Bella  
**

It has been two weeks since the incident in the cafeteria, It has been two weeks since Quinn has been on kitchen duty, It has been two weeks since Frannie has left back to college and It has been two weeks since Rachel has talked… to anyone.

Rachel Corcoran moved swiftly down the halls, trying to reach the choir room without any slushies to the face.

There has been more then usual, mostly from the cheerleaders considering that she had the leader not only demoted to kitchen duty but also punished at home.

When Quinn Fabray was punished everybody else was lost. Which party was the hottest, which losers to and not to slushie, Quinn was their brain and without their brain they couldn't function.

Rachel sighed out in relief when she had reached her destination.

She has gone there everyday for the past two weeks to practice her singing for her audition for glee club tomorrow.

She opened the door surprised that someone else was already in there.

A short Asian girl was in there, she was singing. The tiny brunette recognized the song as L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole.

He voice was amazing. She hit every note. High, low, you name it.

Rachel was so entranced she didn't realize that girl had stopped playing and was now staring at her.

"Umm He…hel…lo can I help you?" The girl stuttered out. Rachel's snapped back into reality and looked at the girl, fifty shades of pink and red lit across her face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude its just that Its just that I usually practice here everyday. Rachel Corcoran." The petite brunette shot out a hand.

The pretty Asian timidly took a hold of small hand and smiled.

"Tina Co…h…han-Chang" She stuttered out quickly and let go of the confused brunettes hand.

"Nice to meet you Tina-Cohan-Chang." The girls stood in silent for a moment before Rachel broke it.

"You have a lovely voice." Rachel commented. She meant it. She wished she had a voice more like Tina's. It was beautiful.

"Wow thanks. Do you sing?" The 5'4 blue haired girl asked.

"Umm… Kind of I dabble. I am trying out for glee club tomorrow." Rachel said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Really? You're going to love it! It's absolutely amazing!" Tina said while hoping that Rachel would get in.

"They don't judge you or are mean to you. I really hope you get in." Tina said excitedly.

She was telling the truth about the people in glee club, it was just that she didn't completely connect with her so it would be great if Rachel joined.

The girl hadn't even known the short brunette for long but she could tell it would be amazing friendship.

_Glee Club_

_Marley Rose_

_Wade Adams_

_Tina Cohan-Chang _

_Mike Chang_

_Artie Abrams_

_Sam Evans_

_Mercedes Jones_

_Blaine Anderson_

The scrawny finger moved down the list.

…

_Rachel Corcoran_

There was a yelp and some sort of happy dance before screaming, "I made it!" but then realizing that every pair of eyes in that hallway was looking at her. More blushing.

Quinn Fabray-Corcoran was miserable with a capital M. Not only did she have lunch duty every day for the next month but also was on lock down until her mothers' thought she was responsible enough or how they said it "grown up."

What sucked the most was that the person who she would usually blame, she didn't blames, she blamed her self and for once in her life she was truly ashamed of her behavior.

That day… that awful day, she remembered as if it happened only a moment ago.

"_Quinnie, baby, please settle down for momma." A very pregnant Shelby Fabray Corcoran had asked the jumpy four year old. _

_Quinn was having a good old time jumping on her mothers suede couch. _

"_But momma, I'm a monkey…" Shelby shook her head and tried to catch her little devil and that's when it happened she slipped on some spilled water and fell on her very pregnant belly. _

_Screaming_

_Crying_

_Blood _

_That's all that Quinn Fabray Corcoran remembered and also the fact that when the Fabray-Corcoran's arrived at the hospital a baby did arrive. It just wasn't their baby boy it was Rachel. _

Quinn shuttered at the memory. She couldn't believe she made Rachel believe that she was the killer. She was the one who had killed her baby brother. She was the one who had made Rachel's life a walking hell.

If she had calmed down like her mother had asked, her mothers would have had two perfect children. She was the disappointment.

Life sucked.

At least she knew what was right. She was going to make it up to Rachel. She didn't know how or when but she was going to do it and Quinn had a plan.

**A/N: Okay! Very short but I will post later, again sorry for the late posting. I would like to say, I love reviews, you, guys comments mean everything to me. So please take a moment out of your day to review. Constructive criticism is welcomed **

**~Bella **


End file.
